Saving People Thing
by Shorpirr
Summary: Harry Potter has been asked to help out the Minister at a special meeting of some powerful wizards. Little does Harry know that he is about to meet a new friends and ally, all thanks to his saving people thing. Rated for language. SPOILERS!


**A/N: Ok so I know this looks similar like my other story but this one is different, I had to get this concept out of my head so that I can hopefully progress Of Wizards and Druids.**

 **As with my other story there will be some cliche but that is only a stepping stone to further the plot.**

 **Chapter 1: Pack Your Bags**

Twenty-one year old Harry Potter, sat as his desk in the offices of Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE). He had only been made a full fledged Auror a week ago and he was still getting used to the idea of it all. After three years of training he was finally done and was able to go out and catch dark wizards.

Sadly though that's not what Aurors seemed to do anymore, thanks to a "new" Wizengamot which was just as corrupt as the last one. After Voldemort's reign had ended the Ministry realized that most of the Wizengamot had either been killed or imprisoned from one side or the other during the war. So in order to turn over a new leaf the Ministry made the heads of the Noble and Ancient houses the new Wizengamot. Now that wasn't necessarily a bad thing however it meant that the people with old money were in power. While there were some good people on the council like Harry, Neville, and Susan, there were some darker families on it as well such as the Malfoys, Greengrass', and Flints. Sadly there were more of the darker than of the light so there were new laws being passed that ultimately limited the power of Aurors and pretty much reduced them to nothing more than paper pushers.

If they were to execute a search warrant for dark artifacts they had to now submit the form to the head of the department and one to the Wizengamot at least thirty-six hours before the search takes place. Obviously this gave the culprit (who was informed by their friends on the council) time to dispose of the evidence. Not only that, but you had to have irrefutable evidence otherwise the warrant would be denied and the bad guy would still dispose of any evidence. It was a bureaucratic nightmare and it made Harry wonder if this was really what he wanted to do with the rest of his life.

Harry had joined the Auror academy a few weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts. While most thought it was silly seeing as the Minister had offered him a position as an Auror without the academy, he had found it helpful. It had only cemented in Harry's head how lucky he had gotten in all of his adventures. The training fine tuned his previous training and gave him a much larger arsenal of spells and tricks, it only helped that at his power level he was being hailed as the new Dumbledore which boosted his confidence even more. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had a working theory that him being the one to unite the Hollows under one person had given the wizard a significant power boost to his already his reserves.

Harry leaned back and looked at the ceiling, thinking of what he would do if he wasn't an Auror, it's not like he needed the money. Due to his true inheritance he was set for life and between Hermione and himself they had figured out the enchantment on the mirrors and were able to mass produce them, making them standard issue and available only to Aurors and the higher ups in the Ministry. That had earned him quite a few galleons. He stood and looked at the picture on his desk it was one of six teens standing by the lake the remnants of a castle behind them.

The picture was of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville. They were all smiling and laughing, just happy to be alive after the battle that took so many loved ones from them. It was shortly after the picture was taken that Harry confronted Ginny about getting back together and after a lengthy conversation they both decided that they should just remain friends. The same could not be said for Ron and Hermione, the two were off snogging every chance they got. Ron had went to work with his brother George after Fred's death and Hermione was currently working on SPEW inside the Ministry. As for Neville he went back to Hogwarts to teach Herbology which is something he excelled at greatly. Luna was happy running the Quibbler full time and Ginny had become a professional quidditch player.

Everyone was happy in their careers except Harry, he need excitement, he needed action, he needed to not have to fill out five bloody forms every time he wanted to make an arrest! It was at this moment that a paper airplane, what the ministry uses for memos, landed on his desk. Harry picked it up and saw that it came from the Minister's office and it was requesting his presence as soon as possible.

Getting up and placing his wand in its holster Harry made his way toward the lift and took it to the Minister's office. Upon his arrival the secretary waved him in, Harry was used to this as Kingsley had him coming into his office almost everyday after the battle for a few months. Inside he found the Minister behind a large desk that was covered in papers. Kingsley looked up as his door opened and smiled seeing Harry walking in.

"Harry good of you to show up so fast" the Minister rose and shook Harry's hand, "Minister how can I be of service?" the question was an honest one, he liked Kinsley and wanted him to stay in control of the Ministry and if throwing his fame and support behind him would do that Harry was more than happy to help.

"Well Harry I am in need of your help, you see the White Council has called a meeting and asked for their allies to come as well." That caught Harry off guard, the White Council was a group of wizards that used a different type of magic than the wizards that he was used to dealing with. They were powerful but also arrogant, thinking themselves above the regular magical users of the world. They had their own set of laws that they enforced and on more than one occasion in history have tried to enforce their laws on the people of the British magical community. "Now unfortunately I cannot go and there is no one else of sufficient note to send. These are vain wizards that only want to deal with people of status from their allies and seeing as you are not only a Lord of an ancient house but quite possibly our most famous wizard to boot. You are the only candidate to go to such a meeting."

The Minister was waiting as Harry hadn't said anything for a few minutes. Harry was thinking about the implications of doing this. Not only would this get him something different and some form of action but this could be a segway into a new career as an ambassador to the White Council. Harry started to nod, "Alright I'm in, what do i have to do?" Kingsley smiled and handed over a round metal disk and a briefcase that held some pertinent documents, "That's a portkey that will take you to Chicago tomorrow for the meeting, I would like to be briefed on what happened at the meeting when it is concluded, and afterwards feel free to take a few days to take in the sights. Now the meetings are held in latin and while I know that you can learn the language i suggest taking a translator quill with you. The dress code will be formal on your part so wear what you would wear to a Wizengamot meeting. You need to leave by four pm and you should arrive there by ten am. Any questions?" Harry realizing that everything was covered shook his head took the briefcase and left the office in order to pack and get everything ready for his trip the next day.

 **A/N: Ok so here is the first chapter which is just a build up. This seemed like a good place to stop. The next chapter will cover the first few chapters of Summer Knight as seen from Potter's perspective.**

 **I hope you guys like this story as much as the other one! Please read and review! Reviews are honestly what gets me excited about writing!**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Shorpirr**


End file.
